My idiot best friend
by ela kaulitz y All the Vampires
Summary: Dalaric One-Shot. AVISO: Este fic participa en el reto "Amistades peligrosas" del foro: "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons


**Aviso**: Este fic participa en el reto "Amistades peligrosas" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia son creación y pertenecen L.J Smith y a los productores y escritores de la serie de televisión, así como a la cadena CW.

Era noche de copas para Damon y Alaric en el Grill. Lo cual solo significaba nostalgia y melancolía filtrándose en sus cuerpos a medida que bebían un trago tras otro.

Alaric aguantaría los comentarios mordaces y sarcásticos de Damon. Y Damon aguantaría el mero silencio con el que Alaric lo escuchaba.

¿Qué como el vampiro más insoportable y el cazador de vampiros mas dedicado habían llegado a ser los mejores amigos? Pues eso era algo que nadie tenía muy claro. Ni siquiera ellos mismos.

Lo que convertiría esa noche de tragos en particular, diferente de las demás, era que Damon quería entenderlo.

Así que el vampiro enfocó su mirada en Rick, que, como era costumbre, estaba en el asiento a su lado. Rick sintió como lo observaba y también lo miró. Ninguno de los dos apartó la mirada hasta que se hizo incomodo y Rick resopló.

– ¿Qué pasa Damon? , ¿De repente luzco como alguna curvilínea mesera a la que quisieras hincarle los colmillos?

Damon hizo una mueca sin dejar de verlo fijamente. –En realidad…- empezó Damon arrastrando las palabras por efecto del alcohol. –Veo… dos tu. ¡Si!. Te veo doble, ¿si me entiendes no? – preguntó el vampiro tomándose lo que restaba de su trago y volviendo a dejar el vaso con fuerza sobre la pulida barra.

Rick estalló en carcajadas.

–Estas borracho Damon…– comentó.

–Tal vez un poco…– respondió el vampiro encogiéndose de hombros. –Pero puedo asegurarte que no luces como una curvilínea mesera a la que quisiera hincarle los colmillos. – añadió, balanceándose en su asiento.

Rick volvió a reír. –Es bueno saberlo. – admitió, palmeando amistosamente el hombro de Damon.

– ¿Sabes que seria bueno saber también? – preguntó Damon rellenando sus vasos.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Por qué te volviste mi amigo, aun después de todo lo que te hice? – Damon dio un sorbo a su trago y lo miró, esperando por la respuesta.

Alaric se quedó callado, frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que no sabía como o que responderle.

–No lo se. – admitió finalmente. Tomando otro trago y girando el vaso entre sus dedos.

–Arruiné y cambie tu vida mucho antes de conocernos, incluso, luego pudiste haber obtenido tu venganza matándome cuando podías… ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

Alaric dejó escapar una risa seca.

–Porque me clavaste mi propia estaca en un pulmón cuando iba a hacerlo. – le respondió Rick sin mirarlo.

–Oh…si…eso. – recordó Damon incomodo. Frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo. –Si no hubieses tenido tu anillo mágico no estaríamos aquí ahora. – continuó.

–Si, ese anillo que me dejó mi esposa a la que transformaste en vampiro…– respondió Rick riendo.

Damon asintió.

–Sip, también te dejó para ser vampiro…– agregó Damon.

–Y no olvides que también te acostaste con ella. – completó Rick.

Damon hizo una mueca.

–Ok, en mi defensa, solo fue una muy pequeña y corta aventura, y ella nunca mencionó que estaba casada.

Alaric asintió y tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

– ¡¿Ves?! A esto me refiero Rick, ¡maldición!, ¿Qué no me odias? – exclamó Damon, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos por incredulidad.

Alaric miró fijamente aquellos ojos claros ojos azules y le sonrió.

–Nop. – dijo simplemente.

– ¡¿Pero por que?! – gritó Damon, estallando.

Ignorando a todas las personas que se les habían quedado mirando en silencio. Rick le respondió calmadamente. –Sinceramente, no lo se Damon, tal vez soy masoquista, tal vez vi lo bueno en ti, justo como Elena hizo o tal vez le encontré el significado a: " Si no puedes con el enemigo, únete a el" . –

–Si, bien, o tal vez solo eres estúpido. – escupió Damon en respuesta. Dejó su vaso de nuevo vacio a un lado y tomó la botella de Bourbon, se la llevó a los labios y le dio un largo trago.

Alaric no respondió a eso, solo siguió tomando.

–Y yo soy un idiota de primera. – murmuró quedamente Damon.

Alaric suprimió una sonrisa burlona.

– ¿Por qué dices eso?, quiero decir…no es que no este de acuerdo, porque lo estoy Damon, en realidad lo estoy, puedes estar seguro de eso.

El vampiro le sonrió mordazmente.

–Las mejores personas suelen tener mucha fé en mí, casi ciegamente. Algunas veces puedo ser muy hijo de puta, y, sin embargo, las personas más buenas son mis amigos. Tú, Elena… mi hermano, con toda su fe en mi, cuando no voy por allí arruinando todo lo que toco.

Alaric le sonrió con sorna.

– ¿Solo tienes tres amigos Damon? ¿Y cuentas a tu hermano también? Porque sabes… es un poco deprimente amigo…– le respondió Rick, dando un último trago y dejando de nuevo, su vaso vacio.

Damon se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto y rellenando el vaso de Rick.

–Nunca he sido hombre de muchos amigos, o bien hago algo imperdonable o les arruino la vida y se alejan, o yo me canso y me deshago de ellos…o alguien mas lo hace.

Pensativo, Alaric no respondió, solo dio un sorbo a su bebida, con la mirada perdida.

Damon lo imitó.

Después de un rato en completo silencio. Damon fue el primero en romperlo.

–Ser mi amigo es peligroso. – admitió. En voz baja y confidente.

–No tienes que ser tan duro contigo mismo Damon, no siempre es tu culpa. – le respondió Rick.

–Como digas… Lo que si va a ser mi culpa, es que te vas a emborrachar tanto, que no diferenciaras a Jeremy de Elena. – dijo Damon. Y pidió otra botella de Bourbon al bartender.

Rick rio entre dientes. –Yo creo que tu estas mas cerca de eso que yo. – respondió. – A ver… ¿cuantos dedos ves? – añadió, mostrándole cuatro dedos de su mano derecha.

Damon le dirigió una mirada asesina.

–Solo este. – respondió con rudeza, alzando también su mano derecha y enseñándole el dedo medio.

Alaric rio ante el gesto grosero. –Entonces estas peor de lo que pensé. – se burló.

–Esa es la idea Rick…esa es la idea. – le respondió Damon, sonriendo.

El vampiro lleno los vasos y alzó el suyo.

–Brindo por que esta amistad poco corriente dure muchas décadas. – dijo con sentimiento.

Alaric lo imitó, alzando también su vaso y chocándolo ligeramente con el de Damon.

–Alguien debería tomar una foto para inmortalizar este momento. ¡Damon Salvatore!, siendo penosamente cursi. – se burló Rick.

–Y si se lo cuentas a alguien…te mataré…– respondió Damon, dirigiéndole una amenazadora sonrisa.

– ¿Por qué es que no te duran los amigos? – preguntó Rick, enarcando una ceja y mirándolo divertido.

Ambos rieron.

–No te preocupes Rick, si fueses a morir no será por mi…– confesó Damon, sincero.

–En todo caso Damon, no planeo morir pronto, alguien debe cuidar de Jeremy y Elena y no dejare que seas tú. Alguien tiene que mantener las cosas controladas y seguras. – dijo Alaric.

Damon se llevó una mano en su pecho dramáticamente y fingió una expresión de sentimientos heridos. –Rick ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿No confías en mí? Eso me ofende amigo…– respondió el vampiro, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

–No confío mucho en tu juicio y no digamos el mal ejemplo que representas para esos chicos… –

–Y tu sabes mucho de eso porque estas aquí sin importarte lo mucho que yo te corrompa. – lo confrontó Damon.

Alaric se encogió de hombros. Dando un trago a su bebida.

–No, Damon, tú no me corrompes a mi. Más bien, yo te corrompo a ti.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Damon, frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo fijamente.

– ¿En serio no te das cuenta Damon? Las personas con las que decidiste rodearte, las personas más cercanas a ti, somos humanos. Y eso te consume. Te inyectamos, por así decirlo, la humanidad que necesitas. – Al terminar de hablar, Rick se mantuvo en silencio.

Damon de igual manera se quedo silencioso ante semejante revelación. Rick tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho, y Damon nunca se había percatado de eso hasta ahora.

El vampiro se perdió en sus pensamientos, con la mirada vaga.

Un chico se sentó en el asiento vacio a su lado, en seguida, Damon se puso en alerta y parpadeó para liberarse de la bruma de los recuerdos.

– ¡Hey! – exclamó, llamando la atención del joven mortal. – ¡Ese asiento esta ocupado! – escupió con marcada molestia. Seguidamente rellenó su vaso y dio un largo trago.

–Oh ¿En serio? No vi a nadie aquí. – respondió altanero el joven, claramente borracho.

Damon le dirigió una mirada peligrosa, amenazante y aterradora, que logró que el imprudente joven dejara de sentirse tan valiente.

La firme mirada de Damon flaqueó al recordar a Rick.

–Pues yo si. – le respondió Damon, molesto. –Ahora mueve tu trasero de allí, antes de que te arranque la cabeza y use tu sangre para hacer bloody marys. – le susurró amenazadoramente.

El joven no se movió, solo se quedó allí, mirándolo con la boca abierta.

Damon suspiró ruidosamente, empezando a perder la paciencia.

–Vete de una vez de este bar y olvida esta conversación. – murmuró el vampiro mirando al chico a los ojos.

El joven finalmente se levantó y se marchó.

Damon siguió bebiendo, y, Alaric, rio entre dientes a sus espaldas.

–Y aun en la muerte… mi idiota mejor amigo. – musitó en agradecimiento.

La presión desconsoladora que sentía al saber que el no podía verle ni oírle desapareció momentáneamente. Se sentó a su lado, en el mismo asiento de siempre, el que hacia momentos había sido invadido por alguien más.

–Así que… ¿Qué penas ahogaremos ahora Damon? – bromeó Rick, aun sabiendo que no podía escucharle.

Damon sonrió para si mismo. Como si hubiese escuchado la broma.

–Tal vez si…– pensó Rick. – Tal vez si escuchó una broma, pero no esta, y no en este momento…–

–Oh…Damon…– musitó Rick.

Conociéndole tan bien como le conocía. Sabía que Damon había vuelto a hundirse en recuerdos, ha sumirse en la comodidad que le brindaban algunas memorias.

Y así la noche, siguió su curso.


End file.
